federationlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Forces
Shadow Forces was a military force originally created as part of a peace military alongside former ally Traft whom of which were the Precursors to their Universe. Shadow's years started the moment the first life was placed onto a planet at the start of time. During an unfortunate turn of events, the Traft were forced to leave Shadow to finish the work of laying down the base work of populating the newly formed planets in the known Universe. As time went by Shadow stayed hidden in secret until they sent a scout ship to Earth during its . At the time only a single Shadow vessel was allowed on the planet and so they dispatched a US submarine of their design to stay in the oceans of Earth. History World War II The Shadow Ship took on a US registry number and name. The USS California was born and patrolled the oceans of Earth until it returned to port for Shadow late into the end of . During the course of the war, the ship took part in several Dark Operations (Dark Ops) involving nighttime incursions into hostile territories. It even placed agents aboard US and Japanese Warships to gain intelligence on troop and fleet movements plus patrol routes for the California to use to stay mobile and hidden. The submarine did have only one run in with a legitimate US submarine but after an hour long chase underwater the California disappeared from the sight of the US Sub and stayed hidden on the ocean floor until the pursuing sub was gone. Korean War Shadow laid small claims to minor outposts in various places of North and South Koreas and established a military presence in the form of the newly minted United Nations. Doing mostly humanitarian aid only after the war Shadow continued it's Dark Ops throughout the entirety of the war. Further intelligence gathering continued as Shadow placed agents in the US, SK, and NK militaries. All further files on this specific Shadow Operation have been redacted. Vietnam Conflict As the French were pushed out and just before the US entered, Shadow had already established an outpost in the country of Vietnam and was gathering intelligence reports on all enemy movements. The outpost Forward Operations Base (FOB) Winchester held much of Shadows military arsenal that fit for that time period. Attack on FOB Winchester Late in the night one night a Vietcong force attacked FOB Winchester without any warning. A long and tedious battle ensued given the VC had no idea what kind of force they were up against. At this time an Unknown soldier appeared at the base only a few hours prior. During the attack, this soldier used Advanced military tactics and pushed the attack back right into their FOP (Forward Operations Point) and killed all VC inside the hillside. The VC Officers escaped and no further attacks were made on the FOB. It is said that the Unknown soldier died in the attack. To this day a memorial statue stands where FOB Winchester was located. Desert Storm Shadow only took minute parts throughout Desert Storm. A small attack force kept the Northern half of Saddam's T-72 battalions busy while US troops using a new Global Positioning System ambushed them from the South. After getting word that US troops overwhelmed hostile troops in the Battle of 73 Easting Shadow quickly pulled out of the combat and hid in it's FOB outside the country. Shadow stayed out of the rest of the Operation for its duration. Operation Iraqi Freedom During the initial invasion of Iraq by US forces in 2003, Shadow had already put into motion Operation Silent Widow which comprised mainly of Shadow's Armored Division as well as several Mechanized Shadow vehicles. During an attack, the Shadow assault force got ambushed and pinned down inside a large city. Surrounded on all sides and having little to no hope of survival the Commanding Officer for the assault force broke radio silence and contacted the US Forces that were nearby. A nine-hour long battle ensued and Shadow's troops took heavy casualties. Eventually, the CO and his new found allies were extracted from the battlefield and the extraction helicopter flew off the radar. Operation Retribution Following Operation Iraqi Freedom from the US and several years after US troops left the nearly demolished country, a new group of Iraqi terrorists came up. They identified themselves as the GLA and threatened life on the Earth. Shadow took it upon themselves to remove this threat. After establishing several FOBs in both Afghanistan and Iraq Shadow went on and fired the first shot of what would turn into a four-year conflict that would pull the UN into action against Shadow themselves. Attack on FOB Whiplash During the Retribution a shadow FOB inside the city of Fallujah came under heavy attack by GLA forces. They placed it under siege for eight days during which time Shadow was able to launch major assaults against the GLA in one of their captured cities within the country of Iran. Shadow made M4A3 Grizzly's (A heavily modified version of the US M1A2 TUSK's) led the counterassault against enemy reinforcing armor that was heading for the FOB in Fallujah. A clash of more than six hundred T-80U's plus close to a thousand infantry squared off with the Shadow Armored and Mechanized battalions within the city. Ultimately by the end of the battle, the GLA would be forced to retreat and FOB Whiplash would be reinforced for the duration of its reconstruction. All involved sides would suffer major casualties after Retribution. Operation Silent Serpent The USS California led a large-scale assault against hostile forces within the area of the Islands of Japan, after receiving threats of Nuclear weapons. The submarine and its fleet of nuclear attack subs squared off against Japanese Naval ships. Only the California would survive this operation. During a news report from the Japanese leaders, they claimed to have no knowledge of the military activities within their waters. The US would send help to the Japanese to assist with the radiation exposure. Operation Devastating Strike In March 2030 Shadow FOB's Sandstorm and Whittaker took part in a major offensive against the last remaining members of the GLA. After being built and secured outside the limits of Mogadishu Somalia and having naval reinforcements arrive on the coast the Operation began. The city was bombarded in the early morning by two Okinawa class Shadow battleships, in an attempt to soften enemy bunkers and SAM (Surface-to-Air Missile) sites. This Operation would lead to a five-year war with the Chinese military. The Battle for Mogadishu After the bombardment FOB, Whittaker launched its forces. A force of three troop transports, six M2A4 Slammer's, and three modified Bradley APC's moved into the city.'' FOB Sandstorm'' prepared it's artillery platforms to support the assault. Once the troops entered the city the infantry was deployed and moved to their objectives. War Mongrel and it's two other M2A4's pushed for the former location of Super 6-4's crash site decades ago. The remaining vehicles moved with infantry to support. Upon entering the area War Mongrel s force came under heavy fire as multiple T-80U's and T-72's opened fire from the surrounding buildings. It got even worse when hundreds of infantry opened fire on the tanks. War Mongrel ordered a retreat but their escape was blocked when a building collapsed behind them blocking them into the square. Boxed in and nowhere to run the three tanks returned fire quickly dispatching the T-72's. The Bradley's moved to support the tanks but got ambushed while en route to their location. A T-80 exposed itself to the tanks but the others were busy engaging the remaining tanks. War Mongrel went full speed towards the T-80 and slammed into it head-on. The impact killed the crew of the T-80 and severely injured the crew of War Mongrel. Just then artillery fire began to rain down on the enemy positions. The enemy troops were forced to retreat. Soon the Bradleys arrived and held a position near the M2A4's until a medical evacuation helicopter arrived. Unfortunately, they were too late as both FOB's raised their air raid sirens and a mushroom cloud formed over the city. The forces in the city were lost and the evac helicopter went down into a structure. Operation Retaliation Following the nuclear strike on Mogadishu Shadow's primary combat flight codename Shadow Squadron went towards the source of the nuke. They were met in the air by MiG-29's and Su-35's. A major air battle ensued in which both hostile flights were destroyed. Intent on avenging the murdered troops Shadow flight continued towards China with their payload and target. During this time Shadows primary naval fleet positioned itself off the coast of China and a large amount of ground troops moved towards the Great Wall awaiting their strike orders. Shadow 2 dropped her bombs on the wall and the war began. Over six-hundred-thousand troops and fifty-thousand armored vehicles assaulted the country. During the battle, the Chinese military shot down a US C-130 and blamed it on Shadow. This lie pulled the United States and it's allies into the war against Shadow. Learning of the lie the FOB in California went active and its forces there struck US Airbases all over the state. For three days the actions of that FOB kept the US busy and allowed Shadow to establish a foothold within China's borders. Shadow quickly built FOB Fallen Hope and fortified their captured wall and airbase. Siege of Shanghai A few days after the initial assault at the Great Wall, Shadow troops, supported by a large naval fleet, landed via Amphibious Assault Vehicles, on the coastal borders of Shanghai China. After an hour of fighting, a beachhead was established and Shadow troops hunkered down as reinforcements made their way to support the initial wave. The US and Chinese led ground and air forces attempted to counterattack the Shadow troops who had landed but were held at bay by Shadows 22nd Bombardment Fleet comprised of mainly battleships and cruisers. Once Shadow reinforced their troops they then pushed from their lines into the city. A major ground war occurred and lasted a total of five weeks. The US tried to send ships to assault the naval force on the coastline during the attack but their fleets were forced to retreat on every attack as the USS California fired long-range EMP rockets at the carriers and battleships which disabled the warships and forced the rest of their support vessels to retreat to friendly waters. NATO's Involvement Shortly after the US and China lost a large portion of the country NATO was called in to assist in the combat. This call for arms raised tensions in neighboring countries and forced Middle Eastern countries to take action. Shortly after NATO began to move troops to China Shadow assassins killed leaders in various Middle Eastern countries and then blamed the assassinations on China along with NATO. This action along with Shadow agreeing to support them, brought every middle east country to attack the neighboring country of Turkey. Having accomplished exactly what Shadow planned NATO was forced to send reinforcements to Turkey's border, in turn, spreading their troops thin. A contingent of Turkey, Polish, German, and French armored forces began to push into Israel and Iraq but was met with heavy resistance as Shadow built M2A4's were waiting for them. Outnumbered and outgunned the allied troops were forced to retreat deeper into Turkish borders. Meanwhile, as NATO troops were rolling in behind Shadow troops at the former China controlled Great Wall they were ambushed by Shadow Flight and all their armored forces were damaged to the point where they had to retreat. The NATO troops involved did not take any casualties as Shadow Flight only blanketed the area in EMP bombs. Russia joins the war Three years after the first attack on the Great Wall and after seeing as how the war is going for NATO, Russia had decided that they would no longer sit this war out and declared War on Shadow and its allies. Shortly after the declaration Russian T-90, T-80U, and T-72's along with 3.8 million troops and 45,000 aircraft pushed to both the final two miles of Turkey and the remainder of China. Shortly after arriving at Turkey Russian troops were forced into heavy combat as Shadow led forces comprised of Iranian, Afghani, Iraqi, Syrian, and Israeli troops and armor, pushed to take the last strip of Turkey. The Russian troops held out in that small stretch for two days before they were forced to fall back into Greece and Ukraine's borders. As those troops were being pushed back the reinforcement had just started arriving in China and was met with equal amounts of resistance as Shadow had established a major foothold in the war-torn country. During a silence in the combat late into the night Russian radar had detected what looked like a meteor plummeting towards their capital of Moscow. Their garrison in the area was told to standby and be ready to search for survivors. Shortly after the object slammed into the river in the city a rush of water flooded the area and a breach was made into the sewer systems from the river. Shortly after as the flooding died down some a sinkhole formed near the Kremlin and Shadow troops poured into the area backed by new Shadow tech tanks. There was little resistance met as Shadow quickly and efficiently took over the compound and captured Russian military leaders. By the early morning, a Shadow flag replaced the Russian flags at the Kremlin. Soon after the Kremlin was captured Russian forces were ordered to surrender to Shadow troops. The regiments in Greece and Ukraine did not surrender and fought to the very last man. The troops in China surrendered without incident. The Truth is found Shortly after Russia's forced surrender, Shadow had gained access to their factories and quickly filled the borders of Russia with troops and armor. Not liking the troop buildup and not knowing of Russias surrender NATO forces lined up along the Russian borders and prepared for a possible Russian attack. During the late afternoon of July 8, 2033, all national news outlets were hijacked and the former Chinese dictator admitted his guilt to the world. He explained why Shadow was attacking his country as well as the true cause of the shot down US C-130 that brought the US into the war. Shortly after the broadcast ended the Chinese leader was executed by Shadow by use of firing squad and his body was tied to a flagpole outside the Chinese capital building. Shadow set up a 24/7 broadcast of that flagpole for the remaining troops of China. Shortly after finding out why their plane was shot down the US turned their back on China and in a surprising turn of events declared war on China. Out of fear of total annihilation the countries of Vietnam, India, Mongolia, and Singapore joined China and declared war on NATO. Out of equal fear the countries of Egypt and Spain declared war on China. China's last stand Two years after China's leader was executed and after hundred of countries join the two alliances China's dwindling armies were forced back and made a final stand in Pyongyang North Korea. A heavily armed convoy of Chinese forces and nuclear rocket trucks set up and dug in on the borders of the city. The last of the Chinese leadership were forced to hide in the airport under the protection of North Korean armor and anti-air weapons. Shadow sent a broadcast out to the remaining troops and gave them a chance to surrender. Some troops crossed into NATO lines with white flags waving others remained in their defensive lines. Soon the city was surrounded on all sides and a trigger-happy Chinese sniper fired a shot and missed his target. The round had deflected off his target's armor and hit a Shadow tank. The NATO and Shadow forces returned with heavy fire. The following battle lasted for nine weeks before Shadow and NATO troops were forced to return to the outskirts after receiving a communication from Shadow's leader. Shadow Flight ended the war by use of the same thing China used to declare war 5 years ago. Armed with their nuclear bombs the flight of five flew into North Korean airspace under the escort of NATO air support and dropped their payload on the city. The war ended with five mushroom clouds over the city of Pyongyang. Following the nuclear strike, all of China's allies surrendered to NATO without further incident. All sides had suffered heavy casualties since the war began. Peace on Terra Following the five year war with China, Shadow and NATO leaders met at the captured Kremlin to discuss a long-term peace accord and to spread out the captured Chinese territories between the countries. The accords lasted for eight weeks. During of which Shadow gained permanent control of Moscow and much of the surrounding areas. Vladivostok was made as the new Russian Capital whom of which Shadow puppeted leaving the Russian Government in charge under Shadow control. NATO was allowed to keep the entirety of China and Shadow specifically asked for control of Southern North Korea including the heavily destroyed Pyongyang. The US allowed for Shadow to have it's requested territories but only on the agreement that Shadow would remove its bases from US soil. Upon some reluctance Shadow agreed and removed all of it's above ground bases in the US. About two decades after the peace accords, NATO formed into one major power and created the United Terran Directorate. This new faction began to focus on space exploration and creating starships to explore and colonize planets. Happy that the UTD was looking to space Shadow leadership met with the leaders of UTD and explained to them how Shadow came to be on Earth. To give them further proof Shadow had told their hidden capital ship in orbit to decloak. This appearance of the vessel scared some of the UTD leaders in which Shadow reassured them that Shadow is a peacekeeping force and would not interfere with the growth of the UTD. Shadow explained to the leaders that space is massive and there a lot of unknowns out there. Some of which would cause conflict and other who wouldn't hurt a fly. Shadow told them that while the UTD was exploring their galaxy Shadow would maintain security and protect the space bound borders until the UTD is ready to be left on its own in space. The explanation calmed the leaders of the UTD and thanked Shadow for being of help. During the meeting with Shadow, the countries of South America had positioned troops on the UTD borders as well as the border of a Shadow-controlled territory. Upon seeing the large vessel appear in orbit the South American Defense Coalition armed it's missile silos and their troops attacked Shadow without warning. The UTD upon seeing that the SADC was going to war with Shadow offered to help fight SADC. Shadow respectfully declined and went to war with SADC. Shadow troops and naval forces attacked the South American countries in full force from land, sea, and air. Shadow Flight was launched and dropped napalm bombs on much of the industrial zones in Brazil and Chile. Seeing that UTD wasn't helping Shadow SADC focused all of its forces on their borders facing Shadow. The war lasted for two years. SADC was forced to surrender and soon all of its territories were under the control of Shadow. Shadow meets Starfleet Approximately three hundred years after the UTD was formed and joined Shadow's Galactic Alliance of Planets (GAP), Shadow made it's way out to an unknown area of space. After initial long range scans, Shadow was able to track the movements of multiple starships of various designs. Shadow watched this area and explored in secret for seventy years before their Capital ship, the SECS Destiny, was accidentally discovered by a ship using the designation USS Orion. A lengthy meeting ensued and after some test runs Shadow invited the commanding officer, a Captain Steven M. Jacobs, into Shadow, whom of which accepted and was tasked with being Shadow's eye's and ears in Federation space. Shortly after Jacobs accepted his assignment Shadow made every effort to place an outpost in the area to monitor their new officer and to watch the growth of Starfleet. Shadow soon left the area after placing down a long range communications satellite in the area. Shadow chain of command Shadows Chain of Command is similar to that of 21st Century Earth's US Navy and Army ranking. Shadow's highest achievable rank is Lieutenant General (or Fleet Admiral) with it's lowest possible rank as being Private (or Seaman Recruit). Shadow is led by a single person who goes only by The General. The General controls how Shadow operates and even recruits new members into Shadow if he deems that they are fit to be a Shadow member. Shadow itself is broken down into different Command Elements. The highest honored Command is Shadow's Elite Command. This set of Officers has proven that they are the best that Shadow has to offer and are more than capable of leading much of Shadow's forces without question. There are at most only 10 Elite Commanders with the General as the head of this Command. Any officer in this element outranks standard Command officers (ie, A Captain with Elite Command status can issue orders to an Admiral in standard command whom of which must follow those orders). Officers in standard Command positions are those few who have gone through the ranks of Shadow after proving time and time again that they have what it takes to sit in the Command chair. These officers are anything from Sergeant to Lieutenant General (or Petty Officer 1st Class to Fleet Admiral). All of whom follow the standard command design set by 21st Century US military forces and also answer to the Elite Commanders. List of known Shadow vessels and officers *SECS Destiny (SBC-001): (CO: The General)(First Fleet/Mayhem Armada) *SECS Incorruptible (SPBC-002-B): (CO: RADM R. Vaughan)(Second Fleet/Divine Security Corps) *SECS Revolution (SDS-003): (CO: RADM Samantha "Sam" Monroe )(Third Fleet/Revolution Attack Force) *SECS Hornet (XBC-004): (CO: CPT Gabriel Cole)(Fourth Fleet/Aurora Star Navy) *SECS Virtue (XBD-005): (CO: CPT Ripley)(Fifth Fleet/Stalker Corps) *SECS Dauntless (SBC-006): (CO: CPT Alison Carroll)(Sixth Fleet/Sundry Fleet) *SECS Harbringer (XBS-007): (CO: CPT Larissa Untermann)(Seventh Fleet/Supernova Space Corps) *SECS Devastation (SMD-008): (CO: CPT Marianne Hope)(Eighth Fleet/Crimson Star Forces) *SECS Vengeance (SMD-009): (CO: CPT Hannah Harper)(Ninth Fleet/Destiny Space Corps) *SECS Silent Pass (SEF-010): (CO: MAJ (Commodore) John)(10th Fleet/Earth Avengance Fleet) *SCS Lightning (SBC-008) - Tuatara Class Heavy Battleship *SCS Chiron (SBS-212) - Solar Class Advanced Heavy Dreadnought Battleship Retrofit *SCS Ticonderoga II (SVC-230) - Panax Class Heavy Dreadnought BattleCarrier *SS Pheonix (SXBB-01) - Pheonix Class Heavy Multi-Dimensional Dreadnought Battleship *SS Fallen Hope (SHD-130) - Hope Class Heavy Destroyer Known officers *The General Known operatives *Master Proton *Captain Steven M. Jacobs *Julianna Pike Category:Militaries